


Cave of Origin

by IdiotStarfish



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Just Felt Like Writing This, hope yall enjoy, implied hoennshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: Life's not easy when you're like 12 and you have to save the world from a gigantic whale god.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Yuuki | Brendan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Cave of Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Just uhhhh felt like making this. I had the thought of protag May looking up to Green when she was little and it somehow turned into all this, heh.

Rain pelted down, loudly, violently, from the large cloud spreading from Sootopolis, specifically right above the Cave of Origin. May shivered, more thankful for her measly white leather jacket than ever. 

Steven was talking, she knew, although she couldn't really hear him. The rain was pounding into her skull, reminding her over and over of what was to come. She simply nodded every time Steven looked like he needed confirmation on something, which he didn't seem to find very reassuring coming from her. Understandable. Usually he wouldn't be able to shut her up. Normally she would be asking questions left and right, but now, her silence was clearly eerie to all of the adults around her. 

_"May!"_ That voice, so familiar and wonderful, snapped her out of her deafness to everything but rain. She turned to see...Brendan. Brendan, her rival, her friend, her...a lot of other things that she didn't have time to name even mentally. Brendan ran up to her, paused to catch his breath, then spoke again. "When I saw the news about Sootopolis on my BuzzNav, and I saw you were there, I..." May didn't hear the rest of what he said, too busy forcing down tears that _he'd actually came,_ and she only acted when she was sure his little monologue finished. 

Acting purely on instinct, May pulled him into a tight hug, clearly startling her rival. "Thank you for coming," she managed to whisper, squeezing her eyes shut as to not let any tears fall. Not now, May. 

Slowly, carefully, Brendan hugged her back. "I...couldn't just let you do something dangerous without at least trying do talk you out of it, y'know?"

May let out a small, watery laugh. "You really are a good friend, Bren."

"You say that like it's a goodbye..."

May didn't reply. She didn't speak the words they were both thinking, It might be. 

Instead she pulled away and forced a smile. "I've...gotta do this, so trying to talk me out of it might not work."

Brendan hesitated, as if he wanted to pour every single one of his emotions into his words, but instead he just said, "Good luck." 

And only moments later, May was forcing herself to go deeper into the Cave, throwing empty thoughts of reassurement at herself. They weren't very effective coming from her own mind. 

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, trying to think up a strategy against Kyogre. The decisions that would take her milliseconds in any normal battle now felt like she was spending years pondering on them. 

She flinched as she heard its cry, louder now, and forced herself to keep walking. 

The smartest strategy would be to use her Pikachu, Blitz. The Pokemon was in her Belle outfit, so she knew an ice type move, and of course she was an electric type, so it might be good against Kyogre. 

Alright, so type-wise that was a good idea, but stat-wise it would end horribly. Blitz's best stat is special defense, and her worst is defense. And Kyogre would certainly be faster than her. 

Vanilla the Latias or Tori the Altaria might work, but what if Kyogre knew an ice type move? What would she do then? 

Button the Breloom could work, but once again, if Kyogre knew an ice type move, it would end badly. 

Winter the Castform was far from her ace, so she wasn't even going to try tossing him out. 

Which left only one. 

Flare, her Blaziken, her beloved starter Pokemon. Her strongest moves were Overheat and Return. Overheat could probably do some damage, but lowering her special attack was the last thing May needed. Return could work; on many Pokemon, it only took one or two (or maybe three, if it had a particularly strong defense) Returns to knock them out. 

Still, though, Kyogre was a water type, so it was very likely that it would know water type moves, which would destroy Flare easily. 

So, she was kind of screwed, with all of her Pokemon having these disadvantages against Kyogre. She had the Master Ball, of course, but she would really rather not catch it unless absolutely necessary. 

Going into a battle without a strategy was something she'd never done before, but she didn't really seem to have a choice here. She knew practically nothing about Kyogre. Oh, Latios, that made her stomach twist. 

Kyogre cried out again. May forced herself to breathe. She was approaching it. She could just tell. 

May had been terrified before, but nothing would ever beat the powerful wave of fear that crashed into her like a Surf delivered by Brendan's Swampert when she saw Kyogre. 

She was wearing the Aqua suit, and Archie was talking, and she was listening intently until his voice cut out. That was when she realized, not counting her Pokemon, safe for now in their pokeballs, she was truly alone. 

The thought haunted her as she fitted the Aqua Suit with the Red Orb and collected all of her courage to climb onto Kyogre's back. 

Back in Johto, May had always been good with fire types. She'd befriended all of the Slugma that came anywhere near where she and her parents lived, tried to hug the fire types of any trainer she saw with them, she was set on getting a Cyndaquill as a starter, and she'd even dreamed of being a fire type gym leader at one point. 

Granted, she really just wanted to be a gym leader, firey or not. She would still become a gym leader now, given the chance, although she would want to use her current team instead of any other. 

That was possible, she knew. In Kanto, Viridian City's gym leader, Green Oak, used no specific type in his gym. She'd studied him a lot back in Johto, admiring him more than his champion friend (and, as she'd always suspected, lover), Red. He'd honestly been her hero. 

She still felt that same admiration now, although it had calmed now and she could tell he was just a trainer there to test others, just as all gym leaders were. 

She'd particularly enjoyed his Charizard. Not only because of her love for fire types, but also because of it's strength and the way it held itself as though it was confident in its power. She'd always hoped she would feel that confidence one day. 

Today, it would seem, was not that day.

_If I survive this, I won't just become a gym leader, I'll climb my way up to being a champion._ She promised herself ruefully.

Because of her deep trust for all things fire type, it was no surprise that she'd instinctually chosen Torchic to help Professor Birch. 

Oh, Flare. As a Torchic, she had been nothing too spectacular. She was just like any other Torchic, and the only thing different about her was that she was female, which seemed to be rare for any starter.

Her uniqueness only truly showed in her personality. 

Flare was a genius; strategic, cunning, and just a perfect match for May overall. She always seemed to be able to tell exactly what May wanted her to do whether she said so or not. They were just connected in a way May wasn't with any of her other Pokemon, as close as she was to all of them. 

May poured her heart and soul into training and taking care of Flare, and perhaps that was one of the reasons why Return was almost as strong as Overheat. She was sure if her other Pokemon knew Return, theirs would be strong as well, but perhaps not as powerful as Flare's. 

May's trust in Flare had evolved from just trusting her as a fire type into trusting her as a friend, a partner, who she could always rely on. 

Perhaps that was why, just as she'd instinctually chosen her, May intinctually sent her out first against Kyogre, despite every ounce of knowledge in her telling her not to. 

"Return!" She shouted, and immediately Flare dashed forward and used the move, barely knocking Kyogre back an inch. The super ancient Pokemon took a second to prepare for its move, and May saw small orbs of water begin to glow around it. 

_Origin Pulse._

She thought, recognizing it immediately. May tried to order Flare to dodge, but the move caught her right as she started to, practically sending her flying. Immediately, May felt her eyes start to water. 

Flare, who'd never once let May lose a battle ever since she'd evolved, knocked out by a single move. May lifted her pokeball with a shaky hand and in Flare went. May forced down her tears once again. Not now. Stay strong. 

Sniffling, she slipped it into her bag and pulled out Button's. _Please don't know an ice type move..._

The Breloom managed to get through a few turns using Giga Drain until Kyogre used Ice Beam. "Button!" She cried as he was hit, and, hearing her, Button managed to just barely pull through with Giga Drain until the next Ice Beam hit. 

On and on it went, with some things going well but ultimately ending in May's Pokemon losing. 

Soon enough, only one remained. Winter, her trusty Castform. He was practically an emotional support Pokemon by now, and he was not built for battling super ancient poke-gods. But she didn't have much of a choice. 

"Weather Ball!" She called, feeling herself start to tremble as it did practically nothing to Kyogre. 

In came Origin Pulse. Just like with Button, Winter held on, but May knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

Kyogre started to use Origin Pulse again, but...it wasn't aiming for Winter. 

May stumbled back, tripping on a small rock behind her and ending up sitting on the ground, watching helplessly as Kyogre started to use its move on her. Winter let out a cry, but May knew he wouldn't be fast enough to help her. She tried to scramble to her feet, to run away and heal her Pokemon and save the world after a few more months of training, but she just slipped again on the wet stone under her. 

In a moment of panic, she pulled out the Master Ball, cold in her shaking hands, and threw it at Kyogre before Origin Pulse could reach her. Immediately, the move stopped, and Kyogre went in. The Master Ball shook for a long, excruciatingly long moment, before it finally stopped. Kyogre was caught. 

May let herself lean back, her head thudding against the stony ground under her. 

And hearing the muffled rain from outside come to a stop, she closed her eyes, and finally let her tears fall.


End file.
